Emerald Obsession
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Butch is worried about how Zen Buttercup has become after her exchange to Cherry Oaks. Brute, his ever understanding girlfriend, can't condone his "wandering eyes". And how is BC taking all this? Well, you read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Evergreen Obsession

Butch's POV:  
I frowned as I watched Buttercup play basketball. Why does she torture me like this? She jumped to dunk the ball, and her baggy green t-shirt rose up. I saw a hint of her sports bra. It was evergreen.  
"Butch!" my girlfriend, Brute, snapped.  
I whirled around to look at her. "What?"  
"I asked if you wanted to chill at the lake on Saturday. You know, before we…" She leaned closer and shuttered her eyes. She pursed her lips and I cringed. Ever since Buttercup had returned from the exchange program in Cherry Oaks, I'd been a little antsy around her and Brute.  
At the very last minute, a green basketball flew in between Brute and I. "Sorry!" BC called, jogging over.  
"You better be, you green eyed-"  
BC halted, hands up. "Hey, I didn't do anything, lip-stick-zilla. Mitch is the one with bad aim. It bounced off the rim and headed straight for you love birds. Bite his head off."  
With that, she retrieved the ball and ran back over to the nine assembled male teens.  
That was another thing that that had changed about her. Since her return, she hadn't once picked a fight with Brute, or me. She didn't retort any wisecracks, threaten to choke Brute until she was flatter than water, or even bother to point out to Brute that she wore more make-up than a department store could sell.  
Oh, sure, she and Brute still fought when Brute and her sisters decided to terrorize the city. Just, it was never personal.  
Even her relationship with me had changed. We were teammates, friends… She no longer did girlfriend-like things though. Like hanging out at the movies during couple-for-free Friday night.  
She meticulously stayed free of my relationship with Brute, and to be really truthful? It irked the hell out of me! I was her fucking best guy friend. Now she was closer to even Mike Believe than me; fagot benchwarmer…  
I had to find an explanation. Instantly, a plan formed in my head.  
XXXXXXX  
Butch disentangled himself from Brute and stood. Slapping a grin on his face, he headed straight for his brother, Brick's, girlfriend Blossom, who was conveniently Buttercup's sister.  
She sensed me, and sent me a tight smile. Butch plopped down beside her. "Hey, babe, what's with-"  
"Don't call my girl 'babe', retard." Brick appeared, carrying some iced coffee drink from Starbucks.  
"Brick…" she said in a warning tone. "You call me 'babe'."  
"I'm your boyfriend." Brick explained simply. And then they got into a heated dispute that ended with them making out passionately, frappes forgotten.  
"F***!" Butch growled, getting up. Dead end there, he thought. Then he spotted Bubbles, who was happily chatting with Rodin Schneider. When Robin saw him approach, she winced, hurriedly excused herself and cut out like Brute was on her tail. Which would have been a reality if she'd caught him talking to her, he thought bemusedly, hence the bailing.  
A very confused Bubbles turned to face him. "Hey, Butch…"  
"Hey, vanilla, what's the scoop on BC's attitude adjustment?"  
At his inquiry, she paled, almost matching her white shirt. "Oh… That…"  
Bingo, he silently sneered, I hit pay sh**. "What's with her? Lately, she's been acting way Zen."  
"Then her lessons with Kai are paying off- Oops!" Bubbles covered her mouth.  
Butch pressed on, intent on squeezing the juice out of his other brother, Boomer's, girlfriend. "Who's Zen?" He didn't realize he'd become inches from her face.  
"Hey, Little Miss Blue B****!" Brute yelled flying over.  
Sh**, Butch groaned inwardly. "Babe, its not what you think."  
"I think this b**** needs to stick with one f***ing boy toy. And I'm gonna show her why." Brute moved to punch, only to be blocked by BC, who countered with two fingers, restraining Brute.  
"Don't mess with my sister." She flicked Brute's fist, which sent her stumbling back a few feet. "Just because he was talking to her doesn't mean she wants him." With that, BC walked off, Bubbles close to her side.  
"That's it?!" Brute screeched. "The toughest fighter, Buttercup, is just going to give up?!"  
BC stopped and, without turning back, she bit out, "I've got more fight than you could ever handle, Brutus. Don't mess with me." And then, she stalked off, Bubbles on her tail.  
Butch immediately turned to Brutus- Brute. "I was asking her something!" he ground out.  
"So you just happened to be all up in her face to do it?" Brute retorted.  
"Actually, yes! And you ruined it. She was about to crack. So close…" Butch groaned.  
"What was so important you couldn't ask me; you had to ask a Powerpuff, and not your own girlfriend?" Brute demanded  
Butch turned away. "You wouldn't understand…"  
XXXXX  
AK: Here is the fanfic as promised. A little late, sorry. And Butch is with Brute, for now. Don't worry, you'll see why BC's all Zenned out, and who Kai is.


	2. Chapter 2

Evergreen Obsession

Buttercup's POV:

I punched a lot of stuff on the way to Kai's with my sisters. I mean, a lot.  
Blossom finally said something about it. "You undoing all the good chi flowing in you, BC."  
I stopped, immediately. "I'm just so mad! At Butch, at Brute-"  
"I'm sorry, BC!" Bubbles wailed. "I was so careless-"  
I stopped her. "It was all Butch's fault. The prick knows that Brute's a jealous boxer with more makeup on her face than in all of Townsville."  
My sisters giggled as they trekked deeper into the Townsville woods. Finally, we reached the clearing where Kai's dojo sat. He sat outside on the shaded porch, waiting for us. The young man smiled warmly.  
"Sakura-chan, Mizure-chan, Karai-chan, welcome." Kai said, his deep timbre soothing over BC's grated nerves like a balm.  
"Hi, Kai-sensei!"  
"Hey, Kai-sensei."  
"Konichiwa, Kai-sensei."  
Kai was our mentor in the Zen arts. While I was in Cherry Oaks- really a Japanese Boarding School centered in America- I'd met his brother, who had introduced us. He had a way of calming all those around him. And then, there were times were he was as protective as an older brother.  
"Are you ready for today's lesson?" At our nods, he produced a handful of flower petals. "Today's lesson is flowing with the current."  
He handed us each two petals. "Come; this is what you Americans call a trip to the field."  
Bubbles giggled. I raised a brow.  
Blossom corrected him. "It's a field trip. But you were close."  
Kai nodded and smiled. "I would not be adequate in English if not for you girls."  
"Well, our dad helped a lot." Blossom hastened to credit.  
"Yeah, the tutor-unit is a bigger part than we are. And BC- Karai's- done more than we have." Bubbles smiled coyly.  
I mentally noted to hide her favorite blue skirt tonight while she was out with Boomer. I didn't meet Kai's gaze. I was too embarrassed. "It's nothing…"  
"You are…an amazing girl, Karai." Kai said.  
I screwed up my face and skirted around to Bubbles' side. "Hope that you aren't too attached to Octi any more…" I hissed in her ear.  
Bubbles paled.  
XXXXXXX  
The girls got home at six. Bubbles sighed and fell down onto the white, leather couch. Blossom took the black soft-leather recliner. BC flopped belly-down on the black rug which was softer than clouds at this point.  
And that's how the Professor found them. He paused. "Hard training session with Kai?"  
"He made us track flower petals as they went downstream. Two at a time." Blossom reported. "No powers…"  
"I almost… succeeded…" BC gasped.  
"Not even superhero teenagers can keep up with ninja twenty year old…" Bubbles confirmed.  
Professor chuckled and replied, "Maybe I should try taking a class."  
All eyes sized him up then laughing ensued from the girls.  
"You wouldn't last an hour!" BC cried.  
"Please! Don't make me laugh, Professor! My lungs can't take it right now." Blossom wheezed.  
"I'm so sorry. We don't mean to laugh. It's just- just-" Bubbles dissolved back into laughter.  
Professor left. The girls calmed after a while and Bubbles checked the time. As if someone stuck her in the butt, she jumped up. "Oh, no, Boomer's coming in half and hour for our date!"  
BC groaned, "Chill out, Bu-"  
"You two!" she fumed. "Stall him!" And in a baby blue streak, she was gone, upstairs.  
"She's a little…" Blossom frowned, searching for a word.  
"Crazy." BC supplied.  
"I heard that!" Bubbles called from upstairs.  
"High-strung." Blossom clarified.  
Someone knocked on the door. BC was closer, so she got up and opened it. It was Brick, with Butch behind him.  
"Bloss, babe, I was wondering when you'd get home." Brick brushed past him and entered. Butch did too.  
"Don't call me 'babe'…" Blossom hissed from her lounging position on the recliner.  
Butch and BC watched, nearly identical expressions on their faces.  
Brick hovered by his girlfriend's side, frowning at her slumped posture. "Babe, we gotta go… The Bourne Legacy starts in ten."  
"I'm too depleted… Training's hard…" she moaned.  
"C'mon, baby, we watched your 'Sparkle' last time…" Brick groaned.  
"Just go with Butch or something. The only thing I'm doing today is taking a hot bath- Brick!"  
Brick hoisted her up into his arms bridal style and started toward the door. "I'll bring her back in a few hours- maybe." Brick yelled so the Professor heard.  
"Wanna hang? Or do you and Brute have plans tonight?" BC asked, proudly patting herself on the back for not barfing while saying her name.  
"Brute's gone to Milan to shop." Butch informed her. "Besides, like she could stop me from hanging with my best bud."  
Friend zone never felt so cold, BC mused silently taking a seat on the couch. Butch plopped down next to her. Too close; she scooted over and grabbed the remote. "Let's check my recordings."  
Soon the pair were watching an old football game and commenting on the easy plays messed up. Bubbles left minutes after they'd started, smelling like Japanese Cherry Blossoms and looking like she was going to the spring fling formal- again.  
BC actually relaxed around Butch and would have stayed that way, if not for Brute's call. Butch's phone rang, belting out Apocalypse by the Brain Eaters. BC thought the song suited Brute- any date with Brute was a glimps into an Apocalypse.  
"Yeah, babe- Calm down, and speak rationally… No I'm not cheating… Fucking Cathy should keep her nose out of my life; your friend's a fucking stalker… Yeah, I'm with her; watching sports… No her dad's here, I think… Are you even listening to yourself?! You sound like an insecure ugly bitch… Hey I never said you were! Not I'm not about to put you on the phone with her!" Butch ran an exasperated hand through his hair and groaned. "Babe, cool it- You win, I'll come carry your clothes for you… Yeah, whatever…" He hung up, and shot BC an apologetic look. "Sorry-"  
"Go. She needs you." BC ground out, halfheartedly congratulating herself on being a supportive friend, even when it hurt like hell.  
Butch hesitated and then lightly punched her shoulder, giving her a half smile. "Catch you later, Butter-babe." And with that, he was gone.  
BC flopped back on the couch and sighed raggedly. "Love sucks ass…"  
XXXXX  
A.K.: You know it, BC… Sorry for the delay. Primo work takes some time, and since mine is somewhat okay it took a little less- also, my Internet has been down for the week, and I'm back in High school. Yes, I'm a student: Sophmore, baby! Review, please. PS: No 10th grade bashing!


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald Obsession 3

Butch's POV:

I stared at BC as she cheered on the wrestlers in the ring. "Get him, Pulverizer!" she screamed, cheeks flushed with glee.

"Hey, BC..." I began.

"Hit 'im with a Vomit Inducer!" she raved. "Yeah, Evergreen? What's the scene? Aren't you enjoying this?"

I scratched the back of my head, tying to phrase it right. "Have you been seeing anyone lately?" Sh**, that came out blunt.

BC cocked a brow at him. "What the-"

AND THE HUMAN HURRICANE THROW HAS LANDED ON THE PERUVIAN PULVERIZER IN FULL FORCE!

The announcer's ill-timed announcement caught her attention and she went back to yelling at the plasma screen TV that took up almost the whole wall of the den at my house.

BC popped more popcorn into her mouth, her lips slicked with butter and ready to be licked clean. By me, the inner wild(er) child voiced.

"BC, concentrate-" Cause I sure as hell, f***ing can't. "Are you dating anyone whose forcing you to-"

She let out an endearing snort of laughter. "No one forces me to do anything, Evergreen. I just want to Zen out a little. My chi is all messed up and out of line."

"Oh."

"Look, are you gonna be hung up on this forever? You've been b****ing about it for day's now." BC shot me an irritated look over her shoulder.

And that drew my attention to her outfit for tonight. She wore a black tank top that hugged her chest and torso. I also noted her had a bigger rack than Brute, which wasn't hard, but she was way bigger. She wore low-rise neon green jeans too. Apparently, everything else was in the wash, because she'd sworn she'd only wear the "accursed" jeans in case of clothing shortage.

I'd had to cancel on Brute to sit here with BC, but it was worth it. Even if, in like three minutes, Mitch was gonna come back from the bathroom, and Elmer was about to come take BC to a Monster Truck Expo.

Seriously, the former paste-eater needed a girlfriend; preferably not a five-foot-ten seventeen year old named Buttercup.

"Man... What was in those nachos, Butch?" Mitch moaned. "I was on the toilet for, like, most of the fight. Did Pulverizer win?"

"No; stupid Cyclone the Unbeatable fractured his rib cage, dislocated both his shoulders, broke his nose and ripped off his ear."

"Man how did I miss that?!" I exclaimed.

At BC's raised brow, I hastened to add, "The ear ripping."

"It happened around the time you started interrogating me. Damn, I gotta go- later, Evergreen, Toilet Tormentor."

"I clogged your toilet one time, BC!" Mitch yelled after her.

"Tell it to someone who isn't aware of how bad said clog was!" retorted the voice of BC.

I heard the front door open, and then it slammed shut with the force only a Brute could deliver in a jealous rage.

"What are you doing here?!" Brute's voice demanded.

Sh**, I thought, f***! Now I've gone and screwed with BC's chai tea or whatever...

BC, for her part, was more contained than Brute. "I've gotta go, Moss-Green Harpy. Let's do this verbal tango another time."

"No, we'll do this dance now, Butter-B****!" Brute hissed.

I shot out of the couch and was up the stairs by the time Brute threw the right hook that soundly connected with BC's jaw. Silence followed as BC slowly returned her head to facing front. A dark aura was emanating from her entire body. "You've had it coming, ten years in the making, you fake b****..." And that was all the warning Brute got before BC's rage descended in a flurry of high kicks, low chops and gut punches; and all not in that order.

Finally, someone rang the door bell. Using my X-ray vision, I saw it was Elmer. "BC, Elm's here."

BC immediately stopped in mid-kick. Straightening herself, she frowned at Brute's gasping body. "I hope you're happy, b****erella. You made me sweaty for my date." She speared my with a look colder than ice. "See ya, Butch."

XXXXXXXX

Butch was our of it for most of the day. His gaze didn't even focus on Brute's face. All he could see was Buttercup.

She hadn't called him last night, telling him about her date with the former paste-eater, even though she usually would have. They always told each other the details of hilarious happenings... What had prevented her from telling him?

It was then that he saw them; walking side by side down the street in front of the cafe he and Brute were situated at.

BC was in a light green tank top, with a white skirt and green and white Converse. She had a green and white baseball cap on her head backwards and was holding an emerald stuffed bear half her size.

Next to her walked a- and even he had to admit it- handsome Asian guy who looked to be in his early twenties. He had longish ebony hair and wore a green plaid button up shirt untucked from his dark blue jeans, and black and green Nikes. He smiled down at BC and she smiled back in return.

He blinked and trailed them with his eyes as she and her mystery man made their way into a Thai food place.

Immediately, he got up and made a beeline for them exit. "Butch?!" he heard Brute shriek.

He busted through the doors of the Thai restaurant, eyes scanning for BC and her boyfriend. The word sat in his stomach, making him want to up-chuck his Double Bacon Heartbreaker.

"You seek someone?" an elderly Asian lady asked. Her graying black hair was pulled back in a bun, drawing most of her wrinkles back.

Butch shook his head. "No- I don't see them..."

"Sometimes the things we seek the most are right next to us, where we least expect them," the elderly woman said ominously.

"What..." Butch was confused.

"Humph! Youth today; no respect- always bursting in asking for things. Like that rowdy couple..."

Butch's interest was piqued. "A rowdy couple?"

"Left through the back or something. Asking for place to hide..." The Asian granny broke into a Japanese frenzy as Butch stalked past, ducking out the back.

The back door led into an alley. Which only held a smelly dumpster, some turned over trash cans and a discarded baseball cap.

"Damn it!" he fumed.

AK: Aw... Widdle baby Butch is mad... Review and see why.


	4. Chapter 4

EO 4

Butch's POV:

I was pissed. Not because our football team was behind by seventeen. Not because I was partially to blame (the other part because our quarterback, our backup quarterback and our alternate backup quarterback were in the hospital with food poisoning), either. Simply because of what was happening in the stands; seat 7, row 22. Buttercup and her new beau- who she'd never fucking told me about!- were sitting there.

Granted, her sisters flanked the Asian guy's other side. And I'll concede that her sisters were fawning over Asian guy just as much she was. And, well, I guess my jealousy- a feeling that I never got when I saw Brute flirting with other guys- was NOT justified...

Brick jogged up to my side. "Fuck! Who's the dick with my chick?!" he fumed.

Shit, yeah! When Brick got jealous, he got crazy deadly.

I hailed the coach down and asked him to call a time out for a few. He conceded, if only because he hoped I'd clear my head.

I stalked to the stand stairs, passing Brute making out with Jimmy Rochen from the opposing team. I barely spared her a glance. Apparently, that didn't sit well with her. She followed me to the steel steps and grabbed my arm, her neon green five inch nails digging into my triceps.

"Hey!" Brute hissed. "You can't just humiliate me-"

I wasn't in the mood. "Go back to your boy toy, Brute, we're through."

She paled, then her face became an ugly shade of red beneath her caked-on concealer. "Fuck you, Butch!" She slapped me, hard.

I probably shouldn't have but, I laughed and goaded, "I'd rather fuck myself than you."

She did it. I was lucky I was wearing my cup, cuz she kneed me in the groin, only to meet the solid steel web casing of the handy protector. She yelped and flew back a few feet, holding her knee.

After shrugging it off, she tried attacking again, only to meet the eyes of a very angry looking BC. When had she gotten here? I was wondering this even as I saw Asian Anonymous approach.

"Step off, banshee." Brute hissed.

BC simply took a martial arts pose. She looked undisturbed and totally in her element.

"Fine." Brute was a blur, coming at BC with vigor and fury as if she'd just been caught cheating.

Oddly enough, BC calmly dodged her fists and gave her a spin kick the the gut. "I'm trying not to leave bruises." BC warned.

Translation: she was minimizing evidence of assault.

She ended the littler fight with a severe looking arm twist. "Go back to cheerleading, Brutus. You couldn't match me even as a better counterfeit."

Brute was spitting fumes when BC shoved her away.

"Nice use of the Hidden Mantis style." Asian Anonymous stated proudly.

"Thank you, sensei." BC did that bow that martial arts pupils usually did to their instructors.

"BC!" Blossom hollered. "You dropped Bubbles'- Oh, what the atlas happened here?!" She took in the scene with the precision of a true leader. "Well, that was quick... I was wondering when you'd put her in her place, BC."

Brute reared up, face a little less than composed. "I know my place, b*tch. And I can't wait for BC to learn hers." With that ominous intone, she flew off- probably to go fix her makeup. As cheerleading captain, she couldn't very well go around looking like the field tried to rape her.

Normal POV:

Butch had an iced coffee in one hand and a pamphlet in the other. The title of this midmorning read? "How to Deal with a Psycho Girlfriend & Your Budding Feelings for Your Close Female Friend."

He watched as she trained, channeling her kata. Her sister sat meditating, creating energy orbs and then energy shapes with their eyes closed, as Asian Anonymous called them out.

"Bunny!" he demanded.

Blossom created a bunny of pale pink swirling energy in seconds.

Bubbles took a little longer, but came out with a cute cotton-tailed varmint.

"Tiger."

Blossom made her energy spiral into a tiger's visage, fierce and ready to pounce.

Bubbles made a full tiger, curled up for sleep, but unable to rest and glaring at the cause.

"Sparrow."

Butch went back to watching BC. She held her stance, eyes hardened, face impassive. "Hey, BC-"

"Silence in the dojo." Asian Anonymous snapped. "Karai is realigning her kata to absolute serenity; as it was the days before she faced her fears."

"Who the hell is Karai?" Butch asked, feeling lost. So the day before, in the Thai restaurant, she'd faced a fear? And that day before, at his house? What were those fears, he wanted to know.

After another half hour in position, BC broke stance by dropping to her knees, curling one hand over her fist. Her knees were pressed together even in the baggy white capris she was wearing to train in.

She closed her eyes and began meditation.

"Apple." Asian Anonymous said.

All three girls perfectly demonstrated it.

"Snake."

Again, a perfect energy-picture.

"Moving waves."

Blossom and Bubbles struggled with that one. Their energies pulsed once then winked into an mini explosion which pushed Blossom and Bubbles out of position.

Only BC remained. She made a perfect likeness to the waves in a brilliant subdued emerald shade.

"Break."

Blossom sighed. "I just can't stop strangling the energy..."

Bubbles pouted. "I let it go too freely."

BC opened her eyes and smirked. "You need to focus on it. My old sensei in the mountains said that 'defining the shape is good, but controlling it is never the way'."

Asian Anonymous nodded solemnly. "Karai is right. Once you give the energy a command as complex as this, you most step back and observe. Sakura, you tried to guide after commanding. Mizuna, you never gave a direct command."

Blossom nodded slowly. "We will try harder, Kai-sensei."

"I know you will, Sakura." He ruffled her hair like a brother does his younger sister. "Now run along. And our next session is Wednesday."

They all stood abruptly and bowed curtly to Asian Anon- Kai. Then, they all groaned. "The Giselle Stance is harder than you think..." Bubbles whimpered.

"I'm going to research medicinal herbs for phantom pains and athletic pulls." Blossom decided. "My neck is sore."

"Man, doing kata realignment is easy. Doing it on an empty stomach is killing me!" BC grimaced.

Butch jumped up. "We could go to Wanda's Grill."

BC looked ready to pounce on the idea of sizzling steak, with a half pound side of fries and frosty glass of root beer.

In fact, Blossom and Bubbles looked ready to cave in too.

And then BC turned to Kai. "You wanna go eat, Kai."

Kai paused in his collection of the kata maps. "It would be most pleasurable, as I have no groceries to cook with."

BC grinned. "Then lets all change and head out."

Blossom nodded. "Let's head home for a quick change."

"Can we walk?" Bubbles suggested.

"I'm way to sore to fly." BC voiced.

And so the five trekked through the Woods and into Townsville suburbs, which was conveniently behind it.

BC frowned at the tension Butch alone was exerting. She cut another piece of steak and swallowed it in ecstasy. "That hit the spot... Try it, Kai." She used his fork to stab a bit of the steak and pushed it into his mouth.

Kai frowned, as he swallowed. "This is good but... I have cooked better."

BC gulped down some of her root beer. "That is true. You make a mean barbecue."

Butch scoffed. She shot him a glare. He was acting like a sourpuss. Maybe he was a little beat up over Brute's betrayal.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pair." Wanda G. Rilling waltzed up to them, tray of refills on her hip. "And you brought a friend. A vey cute friend..."

BC beamed up at Wanda. "Hey, Wannie. This is my teacher, Kai."

Kai stood to bow. "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

Wanda preened. If it was one thing Wanda loved, it was a guy with manners. "Well, it's a pleasure to find such a handsome teacher around. Who knows, I may just go back to school."

BC snickered. "He's not a school teacher, he's a martial arts teacher."

Wanda smiled even more. "Great; can you teach me how to do that high kick that the Karate Kid does?"

Kai seemed puzzled. "What?"

"He hasn't seen that movie yet. And he's Japanese. Not Chinese. He just knows varying types of material arts." BC explained.

Butch scoffed again, irking her even more. "Are you sure you want him teaching you. He's already dissed your steak."

Wanda gasped. "What's wrong with my steak?!"

BC kicked Butch under the table. "Nothing is... He just said..."

"That he could make a better one- Ow!" Butch glared at her.

BC snarled right back. "He was just making a general statement, Wannie."

Wanda frowned. "Well by all means, Mr. Kai. Come in the back and show me your 'amazing' steak..."

Kai didn't catch the sardonic tone. He simply walked off behind her.

Once they were gone, BC reached over and punch Butch in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow! Well that wasn't very serene or balanced. Maybe the great Kai-sensei isn't as great a teacher as you thought." That earned another punch from BC, on the other shoulder.

"How's that for balance." BC smirked. She settled back into the seat and popped a handful of fries into her mouth.

"Why are you so defensive of Kai anyways? Is he your boyfriend?" Butch sneered.

That earned him a free dumping of of root beer, on his head.

"Ew, how gross can you get?! Kai's my old mentor's grand-nephew; he came to live in Townsville. He's like ten years my senior!"

Butch seemed relieved. "I knew it was too good to be true..."

BC was irked again. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing... Just I knew you couldn't have gotten a date with him anyways-"

"You're pushing it, Jojo..." BC warned. So she wasn't hot enough to turn Kai's head, in Butch's mind?

"I'm just saying, I was worried you were being taken advantage of. I mean, you're my best friend, BC. I didn't want to see you hurt."

BC stood up. "I don't have to sit here and take this."

"BC-"

"Only my friends can call me that, Butch Jojo. And as of today, you and I are done for."

She stalked out, and made halfway home. Blossom and Bubbles met her as they came. "Sorry we're- Hey, BC are you okay?"

"BC- Buttercup, wait! I didn't what I said!" Butch came up behind her, forest green eyes pleading. "I know you can get a guy."

Not ready to let her anger go just yet, she replied, "Yeah,"

"I just didn't think you could get Kai."

"Oh, no he didn't!" Bubbles sassed, imitating her friend Latiffany.

"BC, think before you-"

BC whirled around and decked him.

"Deck him..." Blossom finished.

Butch gaped up at her. "What'd I-"

She was so tired of it. Too tired to keep it at bay... She hauled him up by his shirt and kissed him. Deeply.

She barely heard her sisters gasp.

What the hell?! He was making out with his best friend! And he liked it...

He tried to deepen the kiss on his side, but just as her lips parted, she pulled back and let him fall.

Rubbing his sore ass, he stared up at her. She stared back down, her eyes full of something bittersweet.

"That's why we can't be friends anymore, a**hole..." she whispered, shaking her head. With that she flew off. And he was too stunned to follow.

AK: So, I owe all you fans an apology. I messed up Kai's origins, like a lot. First, yes, she met him through the exchange program. But no, he is not the sibling of some kid they know. He is the grand-nephew of the monk from the episode 'Make Zen to Me'. I'm so sorry. Also, only two more chapters after this. Who wants a Bubbles & Boomer one?


	5. Chapter 5

EO 5

BUTCH'S POV:

"Whoa, BC! When did you become a woman?" Mitch teased, ogling at BC as she sauntered across the sand in a neon green and black bikini top and matching daisy-duke shorts.

"The same time _you _got a brain," BC retorted, her evergreen-tinted mirrored shades doing nothing to hide the glint of anger in her eyes.

I felt the urge to knock Mitch out, but felt she'd only ignore me more; which was kind of hard to do since she'd switched out of all the groups we were in together, made sure never to get detention on Taco Tuesdays with me, and basically pulled away from our Neon-Ever Green dynamic. Hell, she fucking quit the mixed basketball team to start a judo club!

I started towards her, but the super-cock-blocker—"Big Brother" Kai—sidled up beside her with a green and white beach ball. "Want to play? Wendy says it is an American tradition."

Yeah, Wendy was dating Mr. Asian Persuasion. _And me? _I was more single than that old Disco Fever with Harry "Swine Roll" Johnson record I found on display in the Museum of Greatest Flops!

I watched as BC kicked off her black flip-flops and ran to join her sisters and my brothers on the volleyball court. Kai went over to the boys' side and BC flanked Blossom on the girls' side.

Wendy took the ball from Kai and tossed it high in the middle of the field. "Go!" she called.

BC spiked the ball down off the bat, but Kai was there to save and set up for Boomer, who hit it over the net. Blossom intercepted and set up for BC, again, who smash-spiked it. "Point: the Powerpuffs!"

Bubbles served and bumped it over the net, just barely. Boomer was too busy watching her boobs jiggle to save, and the Powerpuffs got another point. Brick smacked him over the head. "Get your head in it, lover boy! Have your fantasy time on someone else's schedule."

BC served this time and it was a clean crest over the net. Boomer set up for Kai's spike, and the Asian Flavor of the Month delivered. Blossom, however, was there to receive and sent it back in Brick's face. "Don't pick on the cute ones, Brick." Blossom admonished.

I stifled a laugh. It was no secret that the girls of Townsville had, at one point in at life, had harbored crushes on the blue eyed pansy fate decided must be my brother.

Brick glared at Boomer, who scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. I was so glad I'd chosen this spot. Of course that was before Mike Believe came around with an arm load of ice cream, stumbling past Brute. And of course my ex tripped him, so he upended all the cones of confection onto BC and her sisters.

"Yiek!" Bubbles squawked, wiping at the strawberry shortcake cone that probably belonged to Blossom.

Blossom said something in a foreign tongue, shaking her hand to get the gooey molten chocolate cone off. That was most likely BC's; she had a weakness for chocolate.

BC was helping Mike up, as the fagot repeated his apology a thousand times. "No sweat, Mikey. I like White Chocolate Cherry, too." She swiped her finger across her cheek and stuck it in her mouth. "See; no harm."

Hell yeah, there was harm! The injured party in this was me! I nearly groaned in agony. The stuff was all over her chest! How could she be oblivious to the sexiness of that?!

She caught me staring and the craziest thing happened: she blushed. "What are you looking at?" she retorted.

I racked my brain for a fair answer, one that didn't sound creepy, horny, and lecherous—basically, remotely like me.

Kai wrapped a white men's dress shirt around her shoulders. "There you go."

BC smiled at Kai. I, once again, hated his guts. _F***, I have it bad! _

XXXXXXX

The beach day passed into a party on the shoreline. The music was pulsating, the food was great, and the crowd was motivated. Well, all but BC. She sat alone on the cliff. Her back was to the whole thing.

"You know, you're missing an awesome party, BC." Wendy prodded.

BC merely grunted.

"You're also missing out on Butch's pity fest." That got BC's attention. The ebony haired teen smirked, though her heart wasn't in it. Wendy took a seat next to BC on a boulder.

"When are you going to talk to him?" asked Wendy.

"When he stops being so- so-"

"So Butch? You fell for him for what he was. Deep down, you know you don't want him to change. You just want to know you mean enough to him that he will change if you wanted him to."

BC raised a brow. "Did you get that in an _Inspiring Phrases _calendar, or some s**t?"

Wendy let loose a hearty laugh. "Hell, no. It was in a '_Words of Wisdom'_ Instagram."

As the two girls laughter died out with the crashing waves, Kai approached. "Wendy, I was looking for you… Karai-chan, are you feeling better now?"

BC smiled up at the brotherly figure that had helped her get past her fears of being rejected in "girly" clothing. Then, she gave Wendy a knowing smile as she cuddled into Kai's side. "Looks like I'm not the only tough girl that got tamed, huh?"

Wendy blushed. "Go make up with your man, Buttercup. And make out for a couple of minutes. Then see if you aren't tamed."

BC took off for the party to find Butch. And maybe take up Wnedy's suggestion…

XXXXX

Butch laid out on a warm patch of grass and stared up at the stars. He sighed raggedly, pulling his thoughts from the ebony-haired vision currently flying through his head at top speed. Instead he focused on the bright, cheerful party taking place before him.

And the manifested beauty making a neon green beeline for him; he did a double take. Sure enough—if his eyes were working—BC was racing toward him.

He met her halfway into the shaded area. "BC- Buttercup, I'm-" The words died out before he even formed them. BC plastered her body close to his and locked her lips with his. He fought for half a second, and then tied up what ounce of wholesomeness dwelled in his consciousness. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer. Walking them backwards, he led her deeper into the forest and let his hands smooth over the expanse of skin displayed by her bikini and daisy-dukes.

She moaned and stuck her tongue into his mouth. He dueled with the sweet invader and pushed it back into her mouth. His own tongue followed and he let his hands roam. Pulling up for breath, he blurted out, "To hell with forgiveness, I love you so much right now…"

She gasped for breath and, Butch glumly thought, shock. In his experience, a shocked gasp at the declaration of love usually meant the other party was about to pull a Houdini. Instead, BC smiled up at him and murmured, "It's about time you noticed I had two X chromosomes, Evergreen."

"I'm just glad you have two-" He grunted when BC punched him in the shoulder. "What, I was gonna say lips!"

"Oh, that's okay then."

"Not these lips, Neon…" Butch absently rubbed over her moist lips with the pad of his thumb, keeping one hand firmly on her waist. But you're getting warmer…"

AK: And so the Greens reunited and the story ends… Or does it?


	6. Chapter 6

EO 6

AK: Okay, the story doesn't stop with 5… I haven't had Brute properly beat up yet. Nor has Butch done enough groveling.

XXXXXX

When Butch started kissing her again, Buttercup nearly melted like an ice cream cone in a sauna. It felt so good to kiss him; to touch him. She would have fainted like Bubbles did at the sight of designer shoes on sale.

All too soon, he pulled back, breaking her euphoric haze. "Why?" she rasped, feeling a little self-conscious. Romance was not her thing. Neither was logic.

Butch pulled in a deep breath. "I love the changes, you know that right?" he blurted out. Then, he looked repentant. "S**t, I didn't say that right. I mean, I love what you've become- No that's wrong too!" He released her to pace a while away, muttering more lines of love but ultimately dismissing them.

"Don't you mean, I love you for you, and nothing else?" BC whispered, hope rising like the perfect wave in her heart.

"Yeah… I do love you, BC—and all I want is another chance." He looked so pleading, so desperate…

"No…" BC murmured.

Butch's face fell faster than a shot down airplane. "No?"

"I can't give you what you already have, Evergreen. You know, you've owned my heart since you threw a trailer after I beat you in dodge-ball when we were eight." BC smiled wryly. "I thought it was cute."

Butch reddened. "I still think you cheated. But, I'm okay with that. As long as you love me," he added.

BC groaned in mock frustration. "You turned you into Bieber?" she demanded.

Butch caught on quick and started belting out _Baby_ at the top of his lungs. BC laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Let's get back into the party, Butch. And tell my sisters the inevitable news."

"Take a rain check, toots." Brute's voice snidely informed them. "You're about to take a pain train to the streets of Maine."

XXXX

Butch saw the tackle happen, but just as soon as Brute had toppled her, BC had used Brute's momentum to catapult her into a bush.

"Chick, you've got some nerve…" BC growled, losing all sweet playfulness of a few seconds ago and becoming a badass. _His badass_, he corrected.

She crouched low to the ground, eyes stalking Brute. Suddenly, Brute lunged and clawed at BC's face. BC protected and landed a solid hook to Brute's jaw. An audible _crack _sounded as Brute's neck went skyrocketing, taking the rest of her body with it.

"That barely-" Brute panted over the bloody mouth she now sported. "Hurt!"

"Then, I'll make this a quick victory, Brutus." She vanished from in front out of Butch, and reappeared behind Brute. She delivered a perfect roundhouse kick and a nice uppercut. Brute then did what all girls did when fighting—at least to Butch's knowledge—she pulled BC's hair.

"OW!" BC grit her teeth and flipped with the force, disentangling herself and disorienting Brute.

"Wha-" Brute met the knuckles of BC's fist, and fell back with the blunt strength of it, unconscious.

"Sleep tight, Brutus. I'll send the garbage man to pick you up on trash day." BC panted hard.

XXXXX

"Is there anything hotter than you in a bikini?" Butch asked later. They were alone in his room. His brothers were still out: Bubbles and Boomer having grabbed some things and left for '_studying', _while Brick had bluntly stated he was going to go Blossom's and that BC had to stay here _hint, hint._

"Mmm, you covered in chocolate?" BC murmured, slowly tracing circles into his chest.

"Nope, we finished the chocolate syrup, Neon. I was thinking you… Naked… Covered in emeralds…" he imagined.

"Then I wouldn't _be _naked." BC nitpicked.

"Shut up, this is my fantasy." Butch frowned. "Maybe you should keep your bikini on in it, so I can peel it off of you…"

"You're a perv!"

"But you love me for it." Butch pointed out. "And I couldn't ask for more."

"You _can_ be romantic." BC gasped in mock-awe.

"_'Cause you're my bab-y, bab-y, oh!" _Butch crooned.

BC slapped him on the chest. "Way to ruin the mood, Casanova."

"Who needs a mood when I've got you here, on top of me…" She frowned at his deterrent. "C'mon, BC…"

"You know, you have to be the craziest guy I've dated yet. But I love you, so I guess that makes me crazy too."

"Let's be crazy together." Butch kissed the tip of her nose. "One question though?"

"Yeah?" BC mumbled.

"What's this about _other guys_?" he demanded.

BC rolled his eyes. "Yep, you're the jealous type."

"I guess I just need my Neon green to bring it out of me. You are my Emerald Obsession…"

XXXXX

AK: The End. Yay!


End file.
